


Regrets

by helem



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helem/pseuds/helem
Summary: Angst drabble circa IVF





	

She's speaking to him about the details of an autopsy she's just finished up, but he can't, literally _can't_ , listen to what's she's saying. This morning she went to the doctor and they injected a couple of fertilized eggs into her womb. Right now, at this very fucking minute, a foetus, a baby - their fucking _child_ \- could be implanting itself into the lining of her uterus...

 

Yet here she stands speaking at him about DNA and toxicology reports and fucking _bone fragments_ , and all he can think about is his sperm sitting inside her, when he hasn't even had the chance (or grown the fucking balls if the chance had presented itself) to give her a proper kiss.


End file.
